


Eros

by gardenofmaris



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dry Humping, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Yuuri, high on victory after the Hot Springs on Ice event, visits Victor in his room, and things get steamy





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThereBeWhalesHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereBeWhalesHere/gifts).



> So Lissa prompted me with this like a million years ago, and I'm stuck at work so I figured I'd finally finish this. Hope you guys enjoy it <3

Yuuri breathed heavily, arms still clutching himself as the last notes faded into silence. His eyes were locked onto Victor's, and the awed look gracing his expression made something hot flare up in Yuuri's belly. He felt his legs moving, unconsciously taking him to the kiss and cry, not even noticing until Victor's arms wrapped around him. Hot breath grazed his ear, and he felt the heat in his abdomen intensify, buoyed by unspeakable relief when the words he'd been craving hit him.

“It's you, Yuuri. I choose you.”

The buzz of first place kept him afloat throughout the questions and congratulations that followed, and before he knew it, he was home. Victor's smile had heightened ever emotion, until he was standing in his room, feeling as though he would explode if he couldn't find an outlet.

He'd blame temporary insanity if anyone ever asked, but at the time it seemed like the best idea anyone had ever had.

Victor's face visibly lit up when he opened the door to see Yuuri standing there, and he ushered him in, chattering away happily.

“I'm so happy to see you Yuuri. I was just about to come see you, actually. You did fabulously, and I'm sure you could seduce anyone with that program.”

Yuuri's heart swelled at the praise, and he turned to Victor, feeling bolder than ever before.

“Even you?”

Victor's mouth shut with an audible click, and he eyed Yuuri with promising appraisal. Yuuri's heart beat ever faster with the intensity of Victor's gaze, feeling pinned down and fervently hoping that it would feel just as good to pin Victor down, if Victor would only agree.

“Yes.” Victor's voice was just a touch deeper, and a thrill even more delicious than the feeling he got when Victor declared him the winner overcame him. “You could always seduce me.”

Yuuri hummed, mouth threatening to break into a wide grin. Instead of letting that happen, however, he licked his lips before biting his bottom lip in anticipation, taking a step closer to Victor. Victor mimicked the movement, eyes dropping down to stare at Yuuri's mouth as he did, and before Yuuri knew it, they were close enough that Yuuri could feel Victor's low breath fanning over his face. His heart felt as if it was going to beat out of his chest. Surely Victor would be able to hear it, being as close as he was.

The moment Victor's hand touched Yuuri's arm, he startled, not having expected the sensation. He especially had not expected for it to feel electric, sending even more adrenaline through his body.

Victor's head tilted to the side, and his eyes flicked up from Yuuri's mouth to meet his eyes. “Do you truly want this, Yuuri?”

The thought that Victor might step away, might stop touching him, might not come closer than he was in that moment, made him almost lose his breath for a second. How could Victor ever think that Yuuri did not want everything Victor was willing to give?

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, taking the final step to press their bodies together and reaching up to cup Victor's cheek. “How could I ever not want you?”

Victor's breath audibly caught, and the expression on his face was so raw and yearning that Yuuri couldn't help it. He had to know what it felt like to kiss Victor. He had to know what it felt like to worship Victor in a way that he'd never imagined being able to have before. He had to know.

He surged up, lips finally _finally_ touching Victor's. In the seconds before, he could hear his blood rushing in his ears, heart beating wildly, but in the single moment that their lips touched, chaste as the kiss was, Yuuri heard nothing. The whole world went white around them, and he felt weak in the knees with the pure emotions he could feel in his chest and see in Victor's eyes.

“ _Yuuri_.”

His name on Victor's lips and tongue was the holiest of prayers, and his tone was the richest of sin. Yuuri shivered, eyes that he hadn't known were shut fluttering open.

“ _Victor_ ,” he breathed.

“What do you want tonight, Yuuri? Anything you want, even if you just want to sit and talk all night. I'll give it all to you.”

The words were reverently spoken, and Yuuri's chest felt tight. So much was happening so fast, and, yes, regular Yuuri, the one who reached for katsudon as his inspiration for his skating, the one who cried in bathroom stalls, the one who deep down knew that he wasn't worth a second of Victor's time, he would have wanted to step back, take a moment, and truly just sit and talk. But Yuuri could feel another part of him, a smaller yet more insistent part, one that wanted to push and see what Eros truly was.

This felt like the missing part of the whole puzzle, the one piece that had never wanted to slot into place. Now, he was beginning to realize that maybe he'd been holding it wrong.

He wanted this.

He wanted Eros.

He wanted _Victor_.

“I want to kiss you until our lips are swollen and red. I want you to press me down into the mattress and make me forget my own name. Then, I want to hold you down while I take everything you have to give, but only at the pace that I want it. That's what I want.”

All the air in Victor's lungs let itself out in an audible 'whoosh', and he stared at Yuuri with surprise written on every single one of his features that for a moment he was scared he'd gone too far. But then Victor's expression smoothed out, before he gave Yuuri that exact same face from the Eros performance, and as Yuuri's heart exploded with energy, he could feel Victor's lips on him again.

He knew going into this that he wasn't the best kisser in the world, only having had small meaningless kisses in his school days, and a few slightly drunken kisses with Phichit back during his days in Detroit, but Victor was patient with him. Yuuri could feel Victor slowing down when he felt that he was starting to get lost, turning the frantic kisses a little more sensual, making sure that the fire didn't consume them quickly and leave them as burned out husks. It was the easiest thing in the world to follow Victor's lead, and before he knew it, they'd settled into a rhythm, a give and take as they stumbled back towards Victor's bed.

Victor began to slowly lower him down onto the bed, tender and soft in his movements, but Yuuri had other plans. No sooner than his back had touched the bed, he flipped them over and straddled Victor, the kisses keeping him on a cloud of confidence that made it easier for him to do the things that he wanted. Yuuri felt heat curl up in his gut at the surprised look Victor gave him, and he leaned down, brushing his lips against Victor's jaw before placing his mouth right next to Victor's ear. “Before you wreck me, Victor, I want to see how pretty you look when you're desperate.”

Victor groaned, and Yuuri could feel strong warm hands grip his hips, fingers clenching and unclenching around the flesh. Yuuri rolled his hips once in response, biting his lip and whimpering as the movement sent a shockwave of pleasure through his system, warm and fierce.

A thought suddenly flashed through his mind, and his brain rudely reminded him that he was a complete and total virgin, and that he wasn't going to last very long. All he would be doing was making a fool of himself. His face burned, and he was suddenly fiercely grateful that Victor couldn't see his face.

But Victor had to know. Yuuri had to tell him.

Victor's hands moved from Yuuri's hips to stroke soothingly up and down his sides. “Is everything okay, Yuuri? You're tense all of a sudden.”

Yuuri closed his eyes, silently cursing the fact that his body language was such an open book, before taking a deep breath to calm himself.

“I'm fine. I just… I don't know if you know but… I've never done this before.”

“I know you haven't.”

“You do?”

Victor's hands gently cupped his face and moved it so that they could make eye contact, and the expression in Victor's eyes was so fond that Yuuri was suddenly having trouble breathing.

“Of course I know. You've been having trouble with your Eros. Anyone who's had sex would understand Eros, but it's still something that escapes you. And that's okay.”

“It is?”

“It is. It's okay if you're worried, and it's even more okay if you want to stop at any given point tonight. I'm honored that you would even consider letting me have you for your first time, and that isn't ever going to change. If you want to stop, I'll stop. Just say the word.”

Yuuri stared at Victor, before looking down and considering. What did he want? He considered it only for the briefest of moments, before making eye contact with Victor. It was Victor. Of course it was. It was always Victor, ever since that moment so long ago where Yuuri had first laid eyes on his figure gracing the TV. He was scared, yes, but Victor was his coach now. _His_. And Yuuri would be damned if he'd let anyone take Victor away from him, in any sense, especially himself.

“I don't want to stop, Victor. I want to find Eros with you. Show me Eros, Victor.”

Victor groaned, eyes shutting, and Yuuri could feel Victor's hips shifting underneath him, as he slowly realized that he could feel Victor against his thigh, hard and hot and unmistakably there. He moved his hips again, this time focusing on the area where he could feel Victor's cock through the layers of clothing, and Victor moaned softly.

“How's that, Victor?”

“So good, Yuuri. So, so good.”

Yuuri felt his face flush at the praise, and he smiled shyly, moving his hips again, experimenting with the pressure and direction. His movements had the added benefit of bringing himself pleasure too, and before he knew it, they were rutting against each other breathlessly, clutching each other tightly and biting onto something to muffle the noises they were making. Yuuri's hips, which had been moving in a steady rhythm, were starting to stutter, and Yuuri whined lowly into his shirt. Victor made an answering whimper, and Yuuri couldn't help but bury his face in Victor's neck.

The warm, heady smell that he'd always picked up from Victor was so much stronger there, and being assaulted with the potency of it made every sensation get sharper. He had to taste Victor's skin. He knew what the inside of his mouth tasted like, but he really really wanted to bite into Victor's neck and feel the warmth of his skin under his tongue. So he did, letting go of the t-shirt in his mouth to clamp down where Victor's neck met his shoulder.

Victor's body jumped at the sudden bite, and Yuuri immediately let go, kissing the skin in apology. One of Victor's hands moved up, burying itself in his hair and keeping his head there.

“Fuck, Yuuri, so fucking good.” Victor's words made everything hotter, and suddenly Yuuri knew that he was standing on the edge of a precipice, close to falling off, and he wanted that release so bad.

He couldn't pay full attention to what he was doing to Victor's neck, but he knew that he was kissing and biting in turns as his hips began to move faster and faster. As the heat built, though, he couldn't do anything more than bury his face in Victor's skin, moaning openly into his neck and hoping desperately that it was enough to muffle it properly.

Cumming felt the same as it always had when he'd spread himself out across his bed and touched himself to fantasies of a faceless stranger with silver hair, but somehow, with someone else, it felt better. He didn't know what it was, if it was more intense, or more satisfying, or what, but it was so beyond anything he'd experienced before.

Victor's hips slowed and stopped, and even through the haze of his orgasm, Yuuri could still feel his hard cock pressing into him. He shook his head, lifting it lethargically.

“Why'd you stop?”

“You came.”

“Yes, but you haven't.”

“True.”

Yuuri moved his hips in half thrusts against Victor's. “Come on. Don't be shy. I can take it. Use me. Cum against me.”

The world suddenly tilted on its axis, and before he knew it, Yuuri was on his back, legs wrapped around Victor's waist, with Victor above him and pressing kisses into his jaw and neck. “You sure?”

“Positive.”

“ _Fuck_.”

Yuuri felt as if he could cry the moment Victor started moving against him again, hips pushing firmly into his and pushing him farther than he'd ever gone before. The sounds he was making and the creaking of the bed were hopeless to hide, and for the briefest of moments he prayed that his family was out, before getting lost in the pleasure Victor was giving him. It was so much, too much, and yet somehow Yuuri couldn't get enough. His hands made their way up the back of Victor's shirt and he scratched hard down Victor's back, wondering if it felt this good to get fucked. God, he hoped so.

Victor moved his hips a few more times before stilling, breathing out what Yuuri assumed to be a cuss word in Russian, and going limp against Yuuri's body.

They breathed in tandem for a few minutes, bodies pressed against each other. Victor nuzzled every inch of Yuuri that he could reach, and Yuuri did the same.

“That was… amazing.”

“Mindblowing.” Victor smoothed some hair away from Yuuri's forehead and cuddled closer. “But we should probably get out of these clothes. We're going to start feeling pretty nasty soon otherwise.”

Yuuri made a small noise of agreement, but didn't move, so Victor chuckled and sat up before helping him up too.

“How about a bath, Yuuri?”

Yuuri considered it, tilting his head to the side. “Okay. But only if you come with me.” A smug smile crossed his face. “What do you say we see if we can find one all to ourselves too?”

Victor grinned.


End file.
